fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Rani "Togarashi" Bell
Rani "Togarashi" Bell (birth name: Rani Gabriella Searcy) also known as Togy, was the leader of the team early on. She is sixteen years old and attends Adler Oberschule, a high school founded by German immigrants, in Tokyo, Japan. She is a Muslim, converted from Judaism. Her Jewish parents were murdered when she was very young, and lived in an orphanage until she was was 14, when Kawasaki and Rose Bell adopted her. In her civilian form, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a red hijab. As Cure Pepper, she has bright, long, red hair going down to her lower back, and red eyes, wearing a red flower dress, and white boots with chili peppers hanging out from the bottom of her skirt and from her boots. Her theme color is Red. Basic Info Age: 16 (17 by series end) Birthday: August 7 (Leo) Height: 5'4 Favorite food: Fried Chicken Most hated food: Pork Favorite Subject: Math, History Dream: To live in peace, own farms and be a school teacher. Appearance Togarashi is a short, lean girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a hijab, but other than that, wears western style clothing - a longsleeved red shirt, blue jeans, a black belt and flat shoes in the winter time, and in the hotter months, a red t-shirt with a heart with "I'm so beautiful" in white, in a cursive font surrounding the heart, red short pants with a white belt, white sox and red tennis shoes. Her school uniform is a black, red and yellow striped polo shirt resembling the german flag with an eagle logo, over a yellow shirt, with a black skirt, black socks and black shoes. As Cure Pepper, her eyes turn red with her hair turning bright red and growing to her lower back. She has a red flower dress with a red chest bow and 3 buttons, a red skirt, and white heels with chili pepper ornaments hanging from her skirt and her heels. Personality Before the Pretty Cures came along, she was a shy, lonely girl. Even before she was an orphan, she was the buttjoke of the class for having no friends and being short and lean, and for worshipping a different religion (Jewish before she was an orphan, Islam after being an orphan), and for wanting to be a farmer. It was not until Mario and eventually the other members of the Pretty Cures in the school stood up for her when the heckling stopped. When she was a child, fellow Pretty Cure Alumit Busby visited her house to play in the backyard, especially on weekends. She also loves animals ever since her family took her to the zoo and played with a monkey and a cat. She was once very religious, but as she met new friends, she became a little secular, very tolarant of different religions. Relationships Alameda "Karai" Blanco - She was the first true friend outside Mario Moretti. When Togy first met her, she was startled by Karai tending to call her endearing names, but was quickly won over by her kindness and friendliness. Mario Moretti - First met in junior year of Adler Oberschule. Togy and Mario had been friends since then, especially when Mario beat up her bully for heckling her throughout class. After that, she thanked him for having his back. Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli - First met in Episode 11 when Agnese screamed at Imani for having the TV on too loud. It didn't start out so great when Agnese saw Togy's islamic clothing, but they made up with the help of the rest of the team. Togy then learned of Cure Agrumia's defeat, but didn't notice she was a Pretty Cure until the movie, when she did learn, she convinced Tesotorta to face her demons and get back her courage, only to fail until she held up a clementine fruit, reminding her of her fairy partner, Clementine. Alumit Miriam Busby - They are third cousins, but they were so close to each other, people thought they were actually sisters. Alumit played with Togy often and vowed to protect her whenever someone picked on her. When Togy learned that Miriam was Cure Allium, she was in shock. Hedia Espinosa-Searcy - Her biological mother. Abraham Searcy - Her biological father. Kawasaki Bell - Her adoptive father. Rose Bell - Her adoptive mother. Powers and Abilites Togarashi uses her Windmill Flower to transform to Cure Pepper, granting her the powers over pepper and possessing the Water Pike. She also has Florakinesis, using the flowers in the battlefield to her advantage. She can create plant barriers create trees, plants and use the toxins and poisons from certain poisonous plants. Her peppers are 3 times as hot as regular cultivated peppers. After transforming, she introduces herself as "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" Pepper Shot - She fires flaming hot peppers from her hands. Royal Pepper Spray - Summons peppers to launch at her enemies from her water pike. Royal Seasoning - She charges at her enemy with a bright fireball-like aura surrounding her. She spins on her way to charging and tackling her enemies. Royal Salty Pepper Blitz - She and Karai can perform this attack. They kiss their hands, point their pikes upward, shout "Oh Lord, oh Allah, please make us liberals from the darkness!" and then energy in their respective theme color surrounds them as they charge to their enemies. When they hit their enemies, they shout "BIS SPÄTER!" (See ya!) as an explosion happens behind them. Capiscum Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Pepper uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh Allah, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! CAPISCUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters